Harmony
by OtakuFruitPunch
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru get drinks at a pub after having gone to the worst concert they'd ever seen. Nothing could have made that night any worse... except running into the band's lead singer as they order drinks at the bar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

(I was going to make a drabble collection at first, but I figured I'd make a full story instead, similar to the style of Uncoloured186. 100 words per chapter! :D)

* * *

**Harmony**

* * *

"That was the worst concert I've ever seen," Mikan said, walking into the pub with her friend, Hotaru.

Yesterday, Mikan and Hotaru were ambushed by a college groupie selling tickets for a concert by a band from her university. It wasn't cheap but they'd talked about going on a night out, and watching a concert seemed appropriate then.

A couple hours ago, however, they found out that the band they paid to watch was made of amateur college students about their age. And, boy, did they have a lot to learn about music.

Nothing could have made this night worse.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Harmony**

* * *

"Two appletinis please," said Mikan to the bartender.

"You come to a traditional Irish pub and you order appletinis?" The bartender said as he turned around to look at the two girls.

"Koko! Hey!" Mikan's face lit up. "Long time no see."

"You, too. How've you been?" Koko replied. "But really. Appletinis? I don't even think we serve those. How about beer?"

Before Mikan could respond, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of screaming girls from outside the pub.

"What's going on outside?" Mikan asked.

"Ah, right. Forgot that was today." Koko said. "There's a celebrity coming here tonight."

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Harmony**

* * *

"Celebrity, huh?" Obviously uninterested, Mikan turned back around to face the bar. "To answer your question, despite having seen the worst concert ever, I've been doing great. And beer is perfectly fine."

"Great," Koko said and made his way to the back to grab some glasses.

"Beer's fine with me, too, thank you for not asking," Hotaru said.

While they waited for their drinks, the screaming got louder as the doors to the pub opened, and a certain 'Natsume Hyuuga' was clearly being crowded around outside.

"Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan softly repeated the screams to herself, then glared at the door.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** To the person who asked me about why the chapters are so ridiculously short, please refer to the first chapter's notes and, if you must, my profile. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Harmony**

* * *

"Natume Hyuuga…" Mikan glared at the dark-haired boy who'd just walked into the pub.

"You mean…?" Hotaru turned her head to see.

"Yup," said Mikan, standing up. "We're going to have a little talk. Excuse me."

"Mikan, you don't have to," Hotaru shook her head.

"Oh, trust me. I do." Mikan stormed towards the door.

"Where's she going?" Koko asked as he filled up the new glasses with beer from the tap. "She looks… amused and angry at the same time."

Hotaru sighed, shook her head, and then followed her stubborn best friend who'd just stormed over towards a celebrity.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Harmony**

* * *

"Excuse me," Mikan said angrily, getting the attention of the celebrity.

"Sorry, I'll only be giving autographs later in the evening," Natsume smirked.

"Let's go, Mikan," Hotaru tried to pull Mikan away.

"No," Mikan said and walked up to the celebrity. "My friend and I—"

"Nope, just her," Hotaru interrupted.

"—would like to demand for a refund."

"Not really, though."

"Your concert was horrible—"

"Oh. I have to agree. Sorry."

"—and we want our money back."

"I think I'm good." Hotaru walked away from the embarrassing scene, leaving her best friend with the stunned rock star.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Harmony**

* * *

"Excuse me?" The college rock star said with a cocky expression, as if he'd just heard the most absurd thing in his life. "If you didn't like our performance, then go tweet it or post a Facebook status about it. You're not getting your money back." Then he turned away.

"No, I _demand _to get my money back!" Mikan pulled his shoulder and forced him to face her.

He growled. "Fine. If you want a refund that badly…"

Mikan raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm not giving your money back, but," he smirked, "how 'bout a date?"

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Harmony**

* * *

Mikan stared at him for a moment, not knowing how to react. After a moment, though, she burst out laughing. "Oh gosh, of course you weren't serious. But _that_ just cost you double your debt." Mikan rolled her eyes and walked away from the celebrity she found arrogant.

Natsume's eyebrows curled and his eyes narrowed. Not only couldn't he believe that she thought he was joking, but a girl also, for the very first time, turned him down.

Unable to accept what just happened, he pushed the gaping paparazzi out of his way and made his way to the bar.

_To be continued..._


End file.
